


Private Dancer

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey and Zeke have different ideas about how to spend Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Dancer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoneyandVinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HoneyandVinegar).



> Written for the C/Z Secret Valentine fic exchange.

Casey Connor had always had a soft spot for Valentine's Day. Not that he had any experience with Cupid's busiest day. The romantic holiday was for people in love. It was a day for couples, and while he knew what it felt like to be in love, being part of a couple had been something Casey believed would never happen to him.

But now he had Zeke. Casey considered them a couple, even though they hadn't made it public. He knew Zeke wasn't ready for that, at least not while they were still in school. Casey didn't think he was ready for it either, even though part of him wished he could let all those jerks and jocks at Herrington High know that super-cool Zeke Tyler wanted to be with him.

Casey had been fantasizing about his first Valentine's Day with Zeke all through the school day. Zeke hadn't mentioned plans for the evening, but Casey imagined spending a romantic evening with Zeke, maybe at a restaurant, or better yet, at Zeke's house where they could be alone. So he couldn't have been more surprised when Zeke said, "I thought we could go to Aces tonight."

They had been walking to Zeke's car in the parking lot, and Casey stopped short, gawking. "You want to go to Aces tonight?" he asked incredulously.

_Aces_ was just outside of Herrington, the one lone gay bar in the area. It boasted male exotic dancers and cheap drinks, and a doorman who wasn't very diligent about checking ID's.

"Sure," Zeke said, taken aback by Casey's reaction. "Why not?"

"But it's Valentine's Day."

"So?"

"So you want to spend Valentine's Day at a strip club? That's your idea of romance?"

Zeke snorted. "Who said anything about romance? I just figured if we went there we could escape all the heterosexual Valentine bullshit you see everywhere you look."

"I know you don't usually go in for that kind of stuff," Casey admitted, "but this is our first Valentine's Day..." He hesitated, then finally finished with "...together."

Zeke shook his head. "And you thought that would turn me into a romantic?" The look on Casey's face told him Casey _had_ thought something like that. "Well let me set you straight. I hate all that Valentine's Day crap they try to sell you. As if one day of romance makes up for the way people treat each other the rest of the year." Casey's dejected look caused Zeke to ask, "Don't tell me you were expecting flowers and candy?"

"Of course not," Casey said quickly, even though one of his fantasies had been of Zeke showing up at his door carrying a single red rose and a box of Fannie May chocolates. "But flowers aren't only for girls, and you like candy as much as I do."

"Romance is a crock of shit and we both know it," Zeke went on. "Leave it for the breeders. We'll go to Aces and have a couple of beers. We can check out some hot guys, maybe treat ourselves to a lap dance. What do you say?"

What Casey wanted more than anything else was to be with Zeke, but unlike Zeke, he did believe in romance, and the last place he wanted to spend Valentine's Day was at a gay strip club. "No thanks."

"Come on, Case," Zeke said, not believing for a moment that Casey meant it. "I'll pick you up at eight."

"I'm not going with you," Casey insisted, "If you want to go to Aces tonight, you can do it without me."

When Zeke realize that Casey was serious, he snapped out an angry, "Fine!"

"Fine," Casey echoed, but without raising his voice. "I'm sorry I ruined your plans, but I'm sure you'll get over it." He looked over at the yellow bus parked at the curb, watched as a swarm of students piled in. "I'll take the bus home today," Casey said calmly, and began walking toward it. He paused momentarily to call back over his shoulder, "Have a great time, Zeke."

Even though his new hero status had ended his torture at the hands of the school's bullies, Casey still hated riding the school bus. Having Zeke drive him to school and back again every day had spoiled him, but it wasn't the car that made the ride preferable to the bus. It was being with Zeke. Sometimes they didn't even speak during the ride, but Casey loved the private time with Zeke, and he'd just thrown away a chance for more of it. Why had he acted like such a jerk about Valentine's Day? So Zeke wanted to go to a strip club. It didn't make any difference where they spent the holiday, as long as they were together.

Would Zeke really go to Aces without him? Casey knew he was stubborn enough to do it, just to prove he was free to do whatever he wanted, that he didn't have to answer to anyone, especially Casey. Remembering Zeke's comment about lap dances had Casey feeling nervous. Some of the guys who danced there were really hot, but then, so was Zeke. What if one of the dancers came on to Zeke? If Zeke was mad enough at him, he might not be able to resist. Even worse, he might not want to.

With each stop the bus made, Casey's vivid imagination had this becoming more and more of a possibility. At one point, he pictured Aces' hottest dancer not being satisfied with just a lap dance, and convincing Zeke to take him home for a more private performance. His anger at the mere thought of some stripper spending the night with _his_ boyfriend had Casey's hands balling into fists. No way in hell was he going to let that happen, but it seemed the only way to stop it was to give in and go with Zeke to the club. Casey hated that idea, but what choice did he have?

The bus was slowing down, preparing for its next stop, this one in Herrington's business district. When Casey glanced across the street and saw the Wal-Mart, an idea began to germinate. He got off the bus and crossed the street, hoping the store would have what he was looking for.

Even after he'd had time to calm down, Zeke was still pissed. How the fuck was he supposed to know that Casey would get all bent out of shape about Valentine's Day? It wasn't like the kid had come out and told him, but then Casey had probably thought it wasn't necessary to say anything, that Zeke could just read his mind and know how he felt. Maybe he should have known, or at least taken the time to find out.

He had been pretty harsh saying that romance was a crock, but he was sick to death of hearing about Valentine's Day. Last night when he'd been watching TV, he'd been bombarded by all those stupid TV commercials from the greeting card and flower delivery companies. Then when he'd come to school he'd seen all those red hearts decorating the lunchroom, the halls, even the classrooms. So when Casey had mentioned doing something romantic, Zeke had just let that annoyance out.

They could have done something else tonight instead of going to Aces, but Casey refusing to go with him had made Zeke so mad that he dug his heels in. And now he'd be spending the night with strangers. He picked up the phone to call Casey, then put the receiver back without dialing. Screw it. If Casey was going to pout like some stupid kid, Zeke wasn't going to stop him. And he sure as hell wasn't going to let it ruin his evening. Tonight he'd be going to Aces alone.

Zeke had made peace with his decision when the phone rang. "Yeah?"

"It's me."

Zeke couldn't help but be pleased when he heard the familiar voice. "Casey," he answered.

"Yeah. Look, Zeke, I'm sorry about before. It doesn't matter what we do tonight. I just want to be with you. So if you still want to go to Aces, I'm in."

Zeke was surprised at how touched he was. Casey felt being with him was more important than his romantic fantasies. "Great," he replied with a smile. "I'll be over in half an hour to pick you up."

"No don't," Casey said quickly. "My Dad's in a bad mood and I don't want him unloading on you when you get here. I'll come to your house and we can leave from there."

It seemed stupid to make Casey walk, but Zeke agreed. Maybe Casey planned to apologize and needed the time it would take to get to the house to figure out what he was going to say. "Okay. See you when you get here."

When the doorbell rang, Zeke called "Come in" and went to get his coat. Turning back to the door, he said, "I'm glad you changed your mind—" but stopped short, his mind going completely blank when Casey took off his coat.

"Hi, Zeke."

Zeke couldn't help staring. This wasn't the Casey he had left in the parking lot only a few short hours ago. The familiar bang of dark hair had been brushed back from his forehead, making him look years older. Gone were the khaki pants and the striped polo shirt. Casey had changed into black leather pants that hugged his body. They were so tight that Zeke could see the outline of his cock, making it obvious that Casey wasn't wearing any underwear. Once he was able to drag his eyes above Casey's waist, Zeke's mouth went dry. Casey was wearing a see-through black shirt that had Zeke's eyes drawn directly to Casey's nipples.

 

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v481/PornWriter/?action=view&current=PDCasey.jpg)

 

"What are you dressed up for?" Zeke asked when he found his voice again. "Today's Valentine's Day, not Halloween."

"I'm dressed up for you," Casey explained. "You wanted to go to Aces tonight, but I thought it would be more fun if I brought Aces to you."

Now that he was over his shock, Zeke was intrigued. "Bring Aces to me?" he asked. "Just how are you going to do that?"

"Instead of telling you, why don't I show you?" Casey took Zeke's coat from him and dropped it on the floor. Then with his hand in the middle of Zeke's chest, Casey moved him backwards until Zeke was standing in front of the sofa. Then Casey pushed him down onto it. "You wanted a lap dance, I'm going to give you one."

Zeke grinned. "You think you're up to it?" he challenged. "I have pretty high standards."

Casey gave him a knowing smile. "If you're not satisfied, you don't have to pay."

Zeke didn't think for a moment that Casey would follow through, but decided to play along. Leaning back in his seat, he said, "All right then. Entertain me."

Casey's heart was beating wildly, but he hoped his nervousness didn't show. He straddled Zeke's legs and started moving, the leather pants soft against his skin as they rubbed over the roughness of Zeke's jeans. Even though he knew nothing about technique, Casey knew he was on the right track when he heard Zeke moan. He grew bolder, reaching out and unbuttoning Zeke's shirt so he could run his hands over Zeke's chest and was rewarded by the sharp intake of Zeke's breath, and the growing bulge in Zeke's jeans. Feeling more confident now, Casey allowed himself to relax and began moving against Zeke more slowly, more seductively.

The scene felt unreal to Zeke, but even if he was dreaming, his body was awake and responding to the unexpected stimulation. Casey was grinding against him like he imagined a pro would, and he was afraid if Casey kept it up, he was going to come just from the friction of their bodies. What Casey was doing felt incredible, so why wasn't he enjoying it more? Sure, he was getting a hard-on, but it felt wrong to Zeke because he knew this wasn't his Casey. This Casey was trying to be someone he wasn't just to please him. _His_ Casey was someone to whom Valentine's Day meant hearts and flowers, and despite his tirade in the school parking lot, Zeke realized his romantic nature was what made Casey who he was. And Zeke didn't ever want him to change. So when he felt Casey begin to lower the zipper of his jeans, Zeke grabbed his hand and uttered a firm "Don't!"

Casey searched Zeke's face. "Wasn't I doing it right?" he asked with obvious confusion. "I thought you were enjoying it."

"I was."

"Then why did you stop me?"

"Because this isn't you."

"But I thought this was what you wanted. This afternoon you said—"

"Don't interrupt," Zeke ordered, putting a finger to Casey's lips. "You don't have to pretend to be someone you're not, Case," he said gently, "not for me."

"I don't?" Casey asked, his eyes shining.

"You don't," Zeke confirmed. "I like my geek just the way he is." He slid Casey off his lap so he could stand up. "Get your coat on. We're going out for a Valentine's Day dinner."

Casey shook his head in wonder. This was the last thing he'd expected. "A romantic dinner?" he asked hopefully.

Zeke shrugged. "Sure, why not? A little romance won't kill me."

Casey smiled. "But you have to take me home first," he said.

"Why?"

"So I can change clothes."

"No way I'm letting you do that," Zeke told him. "You look hot, Connor, and I want to show you off to everyone."

Casey felt his face flush. "Hot?" he asked. "Me?"

Zeke nodded. "Hotter than any of those dancers at Aces."

Casey didn't believe it for a second, but he enjoyed hearing Zeke say it anyway. Reaching up and bringing Zeke's face down to his, Casey kissed him. "Happy Valentine's Day, Zeke."


End file.
